


Key Rings and Street Corners

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where Bokuto can see someone’s last words above their head, Angst, Fluff, I don’t know why I wrote this, I just love BokuAka, I’ve probably overused certain words, M/M, Near character death, One Shot, Oneshot, Owl key rings, but it’s minor I guess, i wrote this in 5 hours, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: “Keiji, one more!” He called out to his boyfriend, trainers squeaking against the floor as he threw the ball into the air.A few seconds later the resounding boom! echoed through the gym.“Hey hey hey! That was a good one, wasn’t it Keiji?” He turned towards the setter, ignoring the ‘I didn’t mean to drop that’ above his head.________________________________________Bokuto was born with an ability: to be able to see a person’s last words above their head. But is it a gift or a curse?
Relationships: BokuAka, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	Key Rings and Street Corners

**Author's Note:**

> This...this feels like a train wreck.  
> Over the past few days I’ve been contemplating writing this fanfic and I managed to finish it today! 
> 
> 1) I may not post on my birthday (16th August) but if I do it’ll be between 12-1 AM.  
> If I do update something it’s probably going to be my BNHA fic/my Haikyuu/Hunger Games fic or it’ll be a new release. 
> 
> 2) I’m not kidding when I say I have a dozen WIP’s on my phone, so some of those will be released over the rest of the summer. 
> 
> 3) Please leave a comment and kudos :)
> 
> Enjoy the fanfic!

Koutarou wasn’t sure what age he was when the words started appearing above someone’s head. Hell, he didn’t even know why they were there until he was 12. 

His grandma had always had the words ‘don’t worry, I’ll see you again’ above her head ever since Koutarou could read -albeit he wasn’t sure when she would say them- but when she said them as she lay on the hospital bed, it clicked. 

Seeing people’s last words wasn’t exactly a good thing, especially when some of them were so young. Phrases like ‘I’ll be home after club’ or ‘I’ll see you after school’ that he saw at nationals once wounded him the most, but Koutarou couldn’t react to them. He didn’t know these people that well after all. 

The people in school though? The ‘I’ll call you when I’m finished with school’ or ‘I need to run back and get my sports kit from my locker’ above the first years in the hallway? He was often torn about what to do about those. 

He tried to do nice things for everyone -not knowing if it was their last day tended to make him feel guilty if he was mean- but there was this ever-present sadness that he hid deep inside of him. 

There had been a small amount of cases where someone had said their last words in front of him, but it had been in passing and he couldn’t do anything. 

Some of the words reassured him that the person lived a long life, phrases like ‘I lived to a ripe old age’ over the old lady in the grocery store or ‘I love all the generations of my family’ over the elderly man wearing a knitted green sweater. 

Overall his ability made him value life more and live it to the fullest.

———————————————————————————— 

“Keiji, one more!” He called out to his boyfriend, trainers squeaking against the floor as he threw the ball into the air. 

A few seconds later the resounding boom! echoed through the gym.

“Hey hey hey! That was a good one, wasn’t it Keiji?” He turned towards the setter, ignoring the ‘I didn’t mean to drop that’ above his head.

“It certainly was, now let’s clean up and go home, it’s getting fairly late and Okaa-san is making noodles,” he started collecting all the volleyballs around the gym while Bokuto worked on the net, both of them content with the routine they had. 

“After this do you wanna get some onigiri? I’ll pay,” Bokuto offered as they walked to the changing rooms, the windows showing it was already dark out. 

“There’s no need for that Koutarou,” Keiji replied as he opened the door, flicking the light switch afterwards.

“C’mon ‘Kaashi, my treat! You did stay on a Friday for longer practice as well~”

“It’s fine.”

The debate lasted all the way until they reached the shop, reaching a compromise of them paying together while attempting not to slip on the icy pavement.  
If their linked hands indicated anything, if one of them fell the other would more than likely go down too.

Greeted by a warm blast of air when entering the shop, Akaashi wandered over to where the onigiri’s were while Bokuto looked at the key ring stand by the entrance, amused by the small animals, a pair catching his eyes.

“Hey ‘Kaashi, look! I found some key rings!” Bokuto took two off of the stand, both of them being owls.  
“Aren’t they cute?” 

His boyfriend looked at them, his neutral face melting into an small smile.  
“They are.” 

Bokuto searched the stand for a price label, finding it at the top. ‘All key rings 300¥ each.’ 

“They’re 300¥ each. Can I buy them Akaashi? Please!” After getting his boyfriend’s approval, he dug around in his pockets and found a few notes. “Yes! I’ve got enough!” 

After paying for onigiri and the key rings, they walked out, a gust of cold wind slamming into them as they stopped at an empty street corner.

“It’s only mid-way through November, why’s it so cold already,” Bokuto whined, wrapping his red scarf around his neck before bringing out his key ring and attaching it to his bag. 

“Let’s be thankful it isn’t raining, that would make it worse.” Akaashi also had his key ring in his gloved hands, fiddling it so he could attach it to his bag. 

Someone knocked into Akaashi as they rushed past even though the street wasn’t obscenely busy, shouting out a hurried ‘sorry!’ as they sprinted down the pavement.

“I’m not sure how they’re able to run without slipping...hey Keiji, you okay?” Bokuto turned from looking at the person’s distant form to looking at his boyfriend, admiring how the street lights complimented his rosy cheeks.

The key ring had slipped out of Akaashi’s hands, it having fallen to the ground when the person made contact with him and sliding further than it normally would’ve due to the ice on the road.

“I didn’t mean to drop that,” Keiji sighed, checking the road was clear before walking out onto it to collect the key ring. 

“I know you didn’t, it was that other guy-” Bokuto paused, realising the cursed words had been said. 

Were there any dangerous things around here? 

He looked around, seeing no people or vehicles around the well-lit street- light flashed in his peripheral vision.

Adrenaline surged through his body and Bokuto reacted instinctively, grabbing Keiji by the arm and yanking him back to the pavement, both of them falling onto the ground together as a car roared past them, almost looking as if it was sliding on the ice before carrying on down the road.

Bokuto felt his heart pumping and saw his harsh breaths in the air, not fully processing what had just happened.  
Had he not moved...would he have seen his boyfriend die right in front of him? 

“W-what just happened? Koutarou?” It took Bokuto a few seconds to realise Akaashi was in front of him -alive- and shakily raised his hands to hug the setter, feeling his eyes stinging already.

“Holy crap Keiji you almost died,” he said into the other’s blazer, clutching it firmly as if to make sure this wasn’t a crazy dream. “The car came speeding ‘round the corner and almost hit you, and if I hadn’t seen it in time...if I hadn’t seen it in time you would’ve died...w-wait, you are okay right? I didn’t hurt your arm by grabbing you too strongly?” He wiped away his tears with his blazer sleeve before fretting over the setter, not acknowledging the soft calls until one was loud enough to be heard over his worrying.

“Kou! Listen to me!” Akaashi placed his hands on his boyfriend’s face, causing the owl haired man to stop. 

“I’m fine.” 

“But-”

“But nothing,” Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s nose before carrying on. “The car didn’t make contact with me, you got to me in time.” 

Golden eyes met blue and Bokuto slowed his breathing down, noticing how the other was matching his breaths. 

The adrenaline was leaving his system and the cold was sapping his strength, both of them leaving him drained.

“It’s not very comfortable sitting on the pavement, you wanna get up and catch the train now?” Bokuto murmured, linking his hands with the setter’s once again. 

He always noticed how Akaashi’s fingers were slim and long whereas his were short and thick whenever they held hands. 

“Hm...just let me attach the key ring to my bag.” 

————————————————————————————

Curled up in Akaashi’s bed, Bokuto pressed gentle kisses to his boyfriend’s temple as the other read, both of them exhausted from the day’s events. 

The adrenaline boost from saving Akaashi had left Bokuto feeling more tired than he normally would be after practice and he was falling asleep faster than he expected, being lulled to sleep by the sound of a periodical page turn. 

“Hey Kou?” Bokuto hummed in reply. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Keiji, I will always save you.” He pressed a kiss to Keiji’s lips before wrapping his arms around the other and drifting off to sleep.

————————————————————————————

Waking up the next morning, it took him a while to work out that the heat next to his chest was Akaashi and that he didn’t want to move too much, lest he disturb the other.

Giving Akaashi a light forehead kiss, he noticed the words above Akaashi’s head had changed. 

‘Koutarou, I’m happy I could spend my life with you.’

Smiling, he settled back down, content to bask in the presence of his boyfriend and future husband.


End file.
